


Desperately yelling there's something we need

by angi190



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, I Tried, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, basically it's just smut, by blowing him in a public bathroom, he helps Josh out, josh gets high, that leads to other things, tyler is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angi190/pseuds/angi190
Summary: Josh gets high before a show and Tyler is a good friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut i wrote while being pretty high myself
> 
> ( on legal drugs though lol )

He’s standing quietly in the dressing room, the door locked, the curtains all the way down. Anxiety thrums under his skin and makes him think all kinds of nasty thoughts. He doesn’t want to mess up tonight. It’s a big show and if they do it right it could seal their deal for their upcoming album. He _can’t_ mess up.

Josh looks up and stares at his reflection. He’s not on stage yet , but he’s already covered with sweat all over.  His hands are shaking and with this rate he will barely be able to hold onto his drumsticks.  He hasn’t slept at all last night, too worked up by the nerves of the upcoming show to actually relax and get any sleep. How will he keep the energy up throughout the entire 2 hour set ? He can barely stand on his two feet and they _haven’t even started yet_.

Josh can’t mess up. He needs to be there for Tyler who believes in him since the day they started playing music together. He can’t mess up.  But how is he supposed to keep himself from messing up when he is a mess himself ?

Shifting from one foot to the other, Josh looks at his bag. There’s something inside that might help him get the energy up and reduce the nerves, but it just doesn’t seem right. What if Tyler finds out ? What if someone else finds out ?

Turning away from the mirror Josh walks to his bag that’s lying next to the sofa and digs inside. The small package full of white powder catches in between his slippery fingers and Josh pulls it out. What was he even thinking carrying drugs around with him ? What if someone searched him or something ?

God, he’s so stupid. He should just get rid of the goddamn thing. But …. he still remembers the euphoric effect of the drug and how it made him feel like he could do absolutely anything in the world. It made him feel powerful and brave and strong, because in real life he’s  neither of those things.

He needs something to get him through the concert and Josh rolls the package in between his fingers trying to decide what to do with it. Maybe if he only takes a little he’ll be fine. Just enough to keep him awake and chase the crippling anxiety away.

Josh moves to the bathroom where he opens the plastic bag and stares at the powder. He will only take a little. It can’t hurt too much can it ?

Deciding against sniffling, he wets his finger and descends it inside the package. When it’s covered in white he slowly moves it to his mouth and rubs it all over his gums. This shouldn’t be too strong, Josh decides and pours the rest of the white powder into the toilet. Once he gets through this one concert he won’t use cocaine ever again.

He doesn’t feel different until the time to take on the stage comes and that’s when he starts feeling weird. His body is a live wire, full of so much energy he feels like it pours out of his every cell. The colors blur together into one giant rainbow of glowing light and his head starts spinning. He can’t concentrate and that must show on his face, because Tyler is right next to him, patting his shoulder.

“ You all right, man ? “  Tyler’s voice comes with sort of a weird echo to it that makes Josh jump. He feels the heat radiating from his friend’s body which makes him tingle all over.

“ Y-yeah , all good “ Josh stumbles over his words and feels even hotter.

“ Nervous about the show ? “ Tyler sounds concerned now and Josh needs to pull his shit together before things get too suspicious.

“ Yeah, a bit. “

“ It’s gonna go just fine, dude , you’re like the best drummer I’ve ever met “ Tyler hugs him with one arm and lets go “ Come on, we’ve gotta go out there “ 

When they take the stage Josh is already drenched with sweat and his hands shake. But as soon as the beat starts he’s going all the way. He hits his drums as hard as he can, feeling like he could burst from how much energy his body is containing. It must be the drugs working, because time flies so fast he can’t catch up. His body is on autopilot and he feels like he’s losing control over his limbs.

By the time their set ends Josh is out of breath and barely aware of what his body is doing. He stumbles down the stairs that lead backstage and speeds towards the bathroom. Once inside he shuts the door and leans against the cool wall.

His heart beats fast and no matter how much he tries to calm it down , he can’t. His body is shaking, but he’s not cold. It must be the cocaine, but he only took a little right ? It’s not like Josh is an expert with drugs though. He’d only used a couple of times, when he was out with friends who had stuff on them. He doesn’t really know what is a lot and what’s not, so in this case he might’ve taken a little bit more than he needed  , out of sheer cluelessness.

Josh pours water on his face and wipes his hands on his shorts, noticing something that mortifies him. He’s hard. And not just hard, but absolutely rock hard. What the hell ?

He would be lying if he said that watching Tyler dance around the stage doesn’t turn him on, but this _… God._   He stands there, leaning against the wall for a good minute, trying to think of something to do. They will have to leave the venue in a bit, but he’s sporting a hard on that’s impossible to hide underneath the thin shorts he’s wearing.

There’s only one solution. He puts his hand on his dick through the shorts and feels the pleasure sparkle up like fireworks on 4th of july. How is he so sensitive ? _Fucking drugs_ Josh thinks , but he can’t will his hand from moving away. God It feels too good.

Looking down he imagines Tyler’s black dyed hand rubbing his hard on and that sends another wild rush of lust down his spine. How amazing will those delicate hands feel on his dick , his clever hands working up and down with précised speed ?

Josh moans , low and long and he would be embarrassed of himself if it didn’t feel so damn good. He keeps rubbing himself, feeling his rabid heartbeat thump all the way in his head almost making him deaf to the world. He’s lost in pleasure , mouth hanging opened, hair stuck to his sweaty forehead and breathing rough and fast. It feels so good, but at the same time it’s not enough. He needs more, he’ll go crazy if he doesn’t come sometime soon, so he unties his shorts and pushes his right hand inside. His skin is so hot he could be burning up with fever. His boxers are wet with precome and everything would probably feel way too dirty and shameful if he wasn’t so turned on.

But he is which is probably why he doesn’t hear the door open next to him and doesn’t register Tyler’s presence straight away. His drug slow brain doesn’t react straight away, or rather doesn’t react at all, because he ends up standing in front of his best friend with a hand in his pants and mouth hanging open  , panting.

The next couple of moments seem like they’re frozen in time.  Tyler’s expression changes from surprised to shocked, to something Josh can’t quite read.  The singer’s eyes are trained on Josh’s hand which has stilled in his pants, sticky with precome and absolutely unable to move away from his hard on.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing? “Tyler asks and Josh would probably be absolutely mortified if he wasn’t so high.  He’d be babbling out apologies and running away as far as he can from this bathroom and situation all together if he could think straight. 

Tyler closes the door behind him and stands right in front of Josh, looking him over with undeniable lust in his eyes.

“ Are you okay? “ Tyler asks and makes Josh whimper. He can’t form words and if he could speak he’d probably do something desperate like beg. “You look pretty worked up “ the singer sneaks his hands up his shoulders, runs them over his neck and stops to pull Josh’s snapback off. His yellow hair messily springs from underneath and Tyler’s hands wrap in his curls almost immediately, massaging his scalp.

“ Do you want me to help you out ? “ Tyler asks sweetly and stares right into Josh’s unfocused eyes.

And okay, they’ve kissed before and it was pretty nice and they’ve always been very generous with touching each other , but _holy fuck_ this is different.

“ Yeah, yes, yes “ Josh says and moves his sticky hand out of his underwear , hoping that Tyler will finally touch him.  Tyler though is a tease. He keeps both hands buried in Josh’s curls and leans in to touch his lips to Josh’s. The drummer’s heart hammers fast deep in his chest and if he doesn’t come in his pants within the next 5 minutes he will surely have a heart attack.

Josh pants right into Tyler’s opened mouth and feels the sweat tickle down his back in sticky ticks.  The singer pushes his tongue right into Josh’s mouth and God , he’s so gone. He’s even harder now, if that’s even possible and the kiss leaves him absolutely breathless.

When they separate , Tyler looks down and slowly moves his hand to Josh’s shorts, dragging them down with ease.  He looks even harder now , with only his black boxers hiding his dick.

” You want me to help you out ? “ Tyler asks again and stops his hand at the waistband of his underwear.

“Yeah Ty, please “Josh whispers “ Please “ he never begged like this before and it must be the drugs working his brain or the long time spent being painfully hard.  Or probably both.

Dragging his boxers down , Tyler spits on his hand and wraps it around Josh’s dick. The drummer yelps, silenced a second later by Tyler’s lips.  He wants to scream from how good it feels, from how long he wanted this to happen. Not only tonight , but ever since they met a few years ago. He’s always been scared that he’ll ruin their friendship or jeopardize their band’s future which they’ve been fighting for with craw and teeth.

Tyler moves his hand , slow at first , then picks up pace when Josh starts whimpering again. It feels good, so _so_ good he would’ve came a long time ago If he wasn’t so goddamn high.  But he is high over his head and no matter how much he strains towards orgasm he can’t reach it. It’s torture , because his dick Is so sensitive the touch actually hurts but It also feels amazing, because Tyler is breathing right into his neck and something hard is bumping into his thigh.

“Are you close ? “Tyler asks him and speeds up his hand a little

“I c-cant “Josh grits out while his body doesn’t know whether to move away from the contact or try to speed it up even more.

“ You can’t cum ? “ he sounds a little surprised with a hint of challenge in his voice.

“No, I don’t know if I can “ Josh answers and shakes all over

“Do you want me to stop ? “  _God no_ Josh thinks and shakes his head violently

“ No, I’ll die if you stop “he mumbles and rests his head on Tyler’s shoulder. “ But its … it’s not enough “

All of a sudden Tyler’s shoulder is gone from underneath his head and Josh opens his eyes , internally panicking just to see the singer kneeling in front of him. His deep brown eyes are framed with the longest eyelashes Josh has ever seen and the scene itself almost pushes him over the edge.

He wants to say that the bathroom floor is probably dirty and that he honestly doesn’t have to do it, but every single word is stuck in his throat.

“Okay ?” Josh nods and that’s all it takes for Tyler to swallow him all in one go.

And _goddamn it_ his mouth is so hot and wet it makes Josh’s head spin and blood boil with lust and _need_. And Tyler doesn’t hold back. He sucks and licks and moans, which all combined is probably the sexiest thing the drummer has ever witnessed.

When Tyler pulls away slightly and licks at his tip he’s absolutely certain he will die right there on his spot. He moans and grabs the fluffy brown hair that tickles his stomach and holds on, making Tyler moan. _Fucking Christ_ Josh thinks to himself and pulls again, emitting another dragged out moan that vibrates all over his cock. _I’m going to die, I’m going to fucking die_ is all he can think, because his brain is a melted, useless mess thanks to Tyler’s skilled mouth.

“ Are you close ? “ Tyler asks again and yes, this time he really is close and feels like exploding. He nods. “Me too “ the brunette says with breathy and hoarse voice and goes back to work.

Josh’s eyes snap open and sure enough Tyler’s hand is buried in his own pants , working fast and seemingly desperate.

“ Oh my God “Josh manages to say before every single fiber if his being feels on fire and his legs almost give out from underneath. He keeps babbling something about God and Tyler which right now is pretty much the same to him.  He keeps shaking and coming until not a single drop of strength is left in his body so he slides down the wall and breathes through what must’ve been the most powerful orgasm in his life. Somewhere next to him Tyler moans and by the sound of it he just climaxed as well. Without thinking too much Josh crawls up to the panting singer and kisses him, swallowing the rest of the sounds he keeps making. 

They make out for a while, until Josh feels literally too drained to move a muscle. The drugs must’ve finally left his body, taking all of his strength as well. He could lie down and sleep right there on the dirty bathroom floor and he would, if Tyler wasn’t dragging him up by the armpits.

“C’mon Joshie , we need to clean ourselves up and leave. Mark is probably looking for us “ Thank God that at least Tyler is somewhat coherent or they would end up sleeping on the floor with their pants down.

“I don’t know if I can move an inch “ Josh answers, but props himself on the sink and tries to steady himself.  Tyler looks disheveled himself , with his fluffy hair all messed up from Josh pulling  а little bit too hard on it and his lips are shiny and puffy. If he had the strength, he’d definitely get hard right now just from the sight of it .

“ You do look pretty pale “ Tyler notices and wets a paper towel to brush it over Josh’s forehead.  “ Are you alright ? “

“I am now “ he feels himself blush at the sight of Tyler trying to wipe his cum from his pants where it landed a couple of minutes ago.  “” T-thanks “ he mumbles, feeling shy all over again with the drug’s effect wearing off rapidly “For you know … for helping me out “ and _God_ he sounds like a 13 year old who just had his first blowjob.

“Well you are more than welcome. I mean I did enjoy it quite a lot too “ Tyler points down at his unzipped fly and grins when Josh blushes further.

Somehow they manage to make it to the van that waits for them outside , with an impatient but pumped Mark inside.

“Yo guys , this was absolutely fantastic. Amazing show “he babbles about how amazing they were and how much the audience loved them. Josh loses track of the conversation as soon as he cuddles up to Tyler and buries his head in his friend’s shirt. He falls asleep soon after, feeling incredibly drained but happier than he’s ever felt in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know anymore lol
> 
> I rarely write smut so feedback would be awesome


End file.
